Talk:Future World
This is the discussion page for Future World. If you have ideas or concerns or anything else, ask and discuss here. Information Before asking questions, be sure to review the Rules of Future World. For each topic or question, create a new heading, to keep things organized. Be sure to sign your name by placing four tildes (~) in a row at the end of what you posted. General Conversation Off topic discussion goes here. Cybernations How many of you play Cybernations? I'm sure at least one of you has heard of it or even plays it. It's similar to Future World in the fact that you create a nation and must rule over it, develop it, go to war, join alliances, etc. It is set in current day Earth. It's kinda fun if you are frequently bored with nothing to do. It's very slow paced. United Planets 10:29, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I have not heard of Cybernations. Could you give me a link and I'll try it later? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Feel free to check my CN wiki page at http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Dragonial Super Warmonkey 14:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It's Cybernations . I already have my country Everett in there. I've been playing it for a year. You may only create one nation. If you create a country, I can send you monetary aid to help you boost your nation forward. Money is hard to come by in the game which is why it's so slow going. It's for serious players and alot of people get pretty into it, especially on the forums. United Planets 10:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I'll make Cascadia on there. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) CN players, list your countries here: Resurrection Welcome to Future World 2.0. Things have been changed around and altered to allow for more friendly play and ease of use. United Planets 11:39, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Nice to see. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Category:Future World ? Is Future Worlds still going? I would like confirmation as I was thinking of joining --AdanRyder 13:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Right now there is only one active nation and that is my country Union of Everett and my other one Iraqistan.United Planets 04:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :No, there's Cascadia too. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) LOL I never see you do anything with Cascadia, especially New Greece. No new events, no new pages or articles, no development... United Planets 19:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :LOL that's cause I'm waiting for fun to kick up. But you can remove New Greece from the map. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I am the mighty ruler of the newly found republic of Caucasus, bough before me! Lol, hey I was wondering if the few countries we have can all participate in a history editing project, to make sure all our histories make sence in Future Worlds, I and United Planets are going to work together with our histories. And uhm, I am more than willing to start a real forum for us, even if it is just 1 or 2 people still playing, it will make everything easier. Just let me know :) Super Warmonkey 08:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I guess we can make a Future World forum. At one point we had almost ten people playing. If you want, go ahead. What ideas do you have for editing the Everett-Russia War? United Planets 20:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Well, we already have an advantage, we are both on Georgia's side, what I had in mind was, you did everything you said in the Everett-Russia War, but with a change in the end. We say Russia won against the odds, and conquered Caucasus, Azerbaijan was on Russia's side, and Armenia was on Georgia's side. Russia annexed Azerbaijan to keep "order" in the region, Armenia and Georgia were completely conquered, and the Georgians and Armenians started rebellion (thats us). Now Everett can help the rebels, and by that next December, the entire Caucasus was liberated. (Just read through my history, there will be more detail) After we did that, we can work on the Everett-Russia War II. What do you think? Super Warmonkey 08:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Well if Russia is going to win, the droids would have to be removed from the incident. Outside of a nuclear EMP attack, Russia would have a long and hard time fighting off hordes of droids. That's why I said we should change it so Everett never got fully involved, never deployed droids and that's why Georgia lost. United Planets 09:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Cannot you get involved with normal soldiers? Super Warmonkey 11:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I have altered the Everett-Russia War. Alter your history to match as well as possible by including Everett's involvement, etc.United Planets 12:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :A comment, it seems Russia, after its seemingly over reaction, pulled out by itself and then helped the Caucasus nations rebuild. Not Everett forced them out and then Russia didn't help. So I thought it would make some more sense if threats from everett made the russians pull out instead? Since russians are done and pulling out when Everett and rebels are killing them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I will try something. Super Warmonkey 17:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Uhm, I edited my history, I wish to keep the Russia helping Caucasus part, it makes more sence for me. And I am not completely sure about whats happening in the second Everett-Russian war. If maybe you can move it to another region? Or something along that line. Super Warmonkey 17:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Forum Hey, I took the time in creating us a normal forum, please join as it will make roleplaying much easier. It is still under construction and may not work right away. http://futworld.webs.com/ Super Warmonkey 13:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Cool. United Planets 13:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) On the Homepage we have a chatbox where we can chat in real time. Your name will appear in the right of the box, click on it, then change your name to your on-forum name. Then just chat away! Super Warmonkey 13:22, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Great idea i'm in :P --Rasmusbyg 13:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey I think I'll help out. I ask for a thin strip of land along the Bay of Thailand from Ho Chi Minh City to Singapore. I'm not pro-dictatorship or anything, but there needs to be a dictatorship in the Future World. I wasn't originally planning to join FW, but it seems like a good thing that needs to be kept. Detectivekenny 01:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) By the way, I'm a little bit confused. Are Everett and Iraqistan still part of FW? Detectivekenny 01:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Everett and Iraqistan are still part of Future World. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:01, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Everett and Iraqistan are part of FW. They have been removed twice because of inactivity of FW. I'm gonna need a name for the country before I can add it to the map. Also what is the leader's name? United Planets 05:35, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Let's see… Put the country name as Yarphei (Grand Yarphese Republic). The demonym would be Yarphese. I thought a conlang would be an apropriate national language, but I looked at the major ones and none seemed to be right in this case, so the leader conlanged his own (well, technically I did, or will). The leader's name is Tranh Chup-yar. The government is military junta. I probably won't be able to roleplay on weekdays much, but I won't desert FW. Give me a little time to prepare Yarphei and it should be up as soon as possible. Detectivekenny 23:48, December 28, 2009 (UTC)